


Under My Control

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Collars, Dom Magnus Bane, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Safewords, Sex Magic, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Alec Lightwood, Talk of nipple piercing, magic sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Alec had completely surrendered himself to Magnus, trusting him completely to take care of him and Magnus was going to do just that.





	Under My Control

“What’s your safe word?” Magnus questioned as he checked the rope around Alec’s wrist one last time. He heard Alec whimper as he pulled it tighter. “Alexander.” He said sternly.

“...Clave.” Alec moaned as Magnus adjusted his ropes. He couldn’t believe he was so turned on already. Magnus hadn’t done anything except tie his naked body to their bed and tease him a little. He was so excited to get this scene started and for Magnus to play with him. 

“If it gets too intense and yo-.”

“Yes, I know. I know.” Alec cut Magnus off. “Can you please just…” He trailed off as Magnus laughed. 

“My, my...someone is impatient tonight.” Magnus teased as he moved away from the bed. 

“Sorry.” Alec said quickly. “I’m just-.”

“I know darling. Me too.” Magnus cut him off and gave him a wink. “Just one more thing.” Magnus spoke as he held out his hand, conjuring a silk collar to go around Alec’s neck. It was a plain red silk collar with a small black bow in the middle. Magnus made his way back over to Alec and wrapped it around his husband’s neck, carefully securing it before stepping back to make sure it was on straight. “Perfect…” Magnus said as he started for the door. “I’ll be back darling.” He said and quickly exited the room, leaving Alec alone.

Alec took in a couple deep breaths as he tired to calm himself down. He shifted on the mattress, tugging at the ropes around his wrist, but they didn’t budge. He tried to tug at the ropes on his ankles, but Magnus had done a good job making sure he was tied down tight. Alec let out a soft groan as that just made Alec even more turned on. He wondered how long Magnus would make him wait. Alec knew his husband was already done changing, no doubt using his magic to get everything ready.

Alec felt a whimper forming in his throat as he silently wished for his husband to come through their bedroom door. He would almost feel embarrassed about being so needy if he wasn’t so horny, but anyone would be this desperate to have Magnus. 

Alec turned his head toward the door when he heard the click of the door handle turning. Alec hadn’t even noticed Magnus closing the door when he left, but now it was slowly pushing open. He swallowed hard as Magnus stood in the doorway. He was wearing tight, black leather pants that had a silver chain hanging from the left back pocket. He wore a tight black shirt with a pinstripe vest over the shirt. Magnus had a ring on each finger and a few silver necklaces around his neck. His boots clicked on the hardwood floor as she stepped inside of the room, closing the door behind him.

“Well, well, well…” Magnus spoke as he entered the room, moving to stand at the edge of the bed. Alec swallowed hard as Magnus’ gold eyes looked him over. “When she told me she got me a gift, I didn’t expect my very own shadowhunter.” Magnus chuckled before moving around the bed and walking up toward Alec’s upper body. He sat down on the bed, next to Alec’s chest and looked down at him.

“Tell me something…” Magnus started as he reached out to touch Alec’s biceps. “How did a big, strong shadowhunter, like yourself, fall into my servant’s hands?” Magnus questioned as his hands ran down both of Alec’s arms, moving across his shoulders before settling on Alec’s pecs. His hands went to Alec’s nipples, taking the hard buds between his fingers.

“I-Ah…”Alec hissed as Magnus played with his nipples, pulling them before rolling his fingers over them. “I traded m-myself for my team.” Alec tried to explain. 

Magnus smirked. “Selfless little Nephilim.” He teased and gripped Alec’s nipples harder, earning a groan from his shadowhunter. “You like this, my little Nephilim?” Magnus questioned and Alec shook his head no, biting his lip to keep his moan in. Magnus chuckled. “I think your body says otherwise…” Magnus pulled his hands away and Alec couldn’t hold back the whimper that spilled from his lips. “Don’t worry, we’re not done.” Magnus soothed him. 

He stood from the bed and gaze down at his husband. Magnus snapped his fingers and metal nipple clamps appeared in his hands. He smirked as he held them out. The small metal clamps were lined with rubber, so it wouldn’t be too much for Alec's first time wearing clamps, and a small angel hung from each clamp. Alec let out a moan at how blasphemous that was. “These seem appropriate.” Magnus joked before clamping them onto Alec’s nipples. He turned the screw on the side of either clamp to increase the pressure.

“Ah!” Alec moaned but quickly bit his lip to hide his other sounds.

“It’s okay to admit you like it, little shadowhunter.” Magnus smirked as he finally got the clamps in the right position. “Think I’ll pierce those...with a little jewels. How do you feel about black diamonds?” Magnus chuckled as he moved to stand at the edge of the bed, letting his gold eyes roam Alec’s body. 

“Fuck…” Magnus swore as he looked at how sexy Alec was, all tied up and at his mercy. Alec had completely surrendered himself to Magnus, trusting him completely to take care of him and Magnus was going to do just that. He smirked as he flicked his wrist, blue magic falling from his fingertips. The magic easily found Alec and swirled around him, making his nephilim moan and arch his back as much as the ropes allowed. “So receptive! I like it!” Magnus teased as the magic dissipated and Alec relaxed again. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

Alec watched as Magnus moved onto the bed, crawling between Alec’s tied up legs. He gulped as Magnus settled between his legs and placed a soft kiss on his hip. “Oh!” Alec moaned when Magnus took hold of his hard cock, giving it a few tugs before blowing over the tip. 

“Mm, never thought shadowhunters had such big dicks.” Magnus spoke, his hand moving to stroke Alec a few more times. “This thing should be a sin.” Magnus said before opening his mouth and wrapping is lips around Alec’s cock. He kept his lips wrapped around the tip, suckling at the sensitive head and tasting his precum.

“Fuck!” Alec would have jumped off the bed had he not been tied down. He pulled at the ropes as he tried to lift his hips to get his cock deeper into Magnus’ mouth. “Oh, shit...I…” Alec moaned as Magnus raised his head and the tip slid from his mouth.

“What a naughty mouth you have, my little nephilim.” Magnus teased. “I didn’t know you angel types knew those kind of words.” Magnus let go of Alec’s cock and he could hear the whimper. “Don’t worry, my little angel. You’ll enjoy this.” Magnus waved his hand and his blue magic covered Alec before disappearing.

“HOLY FUCK!” Alec screamed as pleasure washed over his body. He felt full, like Magnus was fucking him, but he wasn’t. It was something else inside of him and whatever Magnus had placed in him, it was vibrating. The vibration was somehow placed right against his prostate even though it felt like the fake dick was moving inside of him. “By the angel! Ugh, Raziel! Please! Fuck!” Alec swore, eyes rolling to the back of his head as pleasure washed over him. His toes curled and his thighs shook as he was overtaken by the sensations he was feeling. “Uh, I’m gonna cum!” Alec admitted, not even a little embarrassed by the fact that it took only thirty seconds for him to reach his climax.

“Oh, no you’re not.” Magnus corrected Alec and waved his hand again. Alec gasped as he looked down at his cock. There was nothing on it or wrapped around his balls, but he was so close to cumming and now he couldn’t. He looked up at Magnus, wide eyed and mouth partly open, a plea for mercy on his mind.

“Please…” Alec begged and Magnus just smirked. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you cum later...maybe.” He chuckled before snapping his fingers. All of his clothes disappeared and he was just as naked as Alec. “But first, you must take care of your prince.” Magnus explained before crawling up Alec’s body. He made as much contact with Alec as he possibly could, his skin gliding across Alec’s sweat covered body. He moved to squat over Alec’s face, positioning so his hole was right above Alec’s mouth.

Magnus didn’t have to say anything. Alec eagerly pressed his lips to Magnus’ entrance. “Damn.” Magnus moaned, reaching out to grip the headboard Alec was tied to as that angelic tongue pleased him. “Fuck, did your angel give all Nephilim such good tongues?” Magnus teased.

Alec hungrily lapped at Magnus’ hole, as if Magnus was the first meal he had in days. Spit dripped down as his tongue slipped inside of his warlock. “Ah, fuck!” Alec moaned as the vibrations seemed to pick up. Alec tried to refocus on Magnus and went to lick at his hole again.

Magnus shivered as Alec moaned, the vibrations sending pleasure though his body. “Fuck!” Magnus moaned as Alec slipped his tongue inside of him. “Yeah, that’s it.” Magnus praised as he started to ride Alec’s tongue, bouncing slightly as Alec tried to push his tongue even further inside. “Shit, I want to ride that dick. I wonder if it's as good as your tongue.” Magnus confessed and heard Alec moan. “You want me to ride your cock? Hm, little Angel?” 

Alec quickly nodded. “Ye-s.” He answered before flicking his tongue across Magnus’ hole.

“You didn’t say it nicely.” Magnus teased. “I thought shadowhunters were taught manners and the like.”

“Please…” Alec moaned. “Please sit on it. Please...ride me. Please ride my cock, your highness.” Alec begged as he pulled at the ropes, his back arching off the bed as the vibrating battered his prostate. He needed his cock stimulated as well. He needed to cum.

“That’s better.” Magnus rocked a few more times against Alec’s tongue before pulling away, sliding down Alec to sit on his hips. He smirked as Alec moaned at his ass rubbing against his lover’s straining erection. Magnus held out his hand and conjured a bottle of lube before maneuvering again. He turned so he was in a reserve cowgirl position, his back to Alec as he poured lube on to his fingers. He reached back with his fingers and pressed them to his hole, giving his shadowhunter a show.

“Fuck…” Alec moaned as he watched Magnus’ fingers disappear inside of his tight heat. His hips tried to buck up, but the ropes did a good job of keeping him pressed to the bed. He licked his lips, moaning at the delicious taste of Magnus on his lips. “Please…” He strained against the ropes again even though he knew he couldn’t get out of them. Magnus looked over his shoulder at him, pupils blown so wide Alec could barely see the gold of Magnus’ cat eyes. 

“You need it, don’t you?” Magnus questioned as he slowly pulled his fingers from his hole. Alec eagerly nodded. 

“Yes.” Alec’s voice straining as the vibrations turned to pulses. “I need it. I need it. I need it. I-Oh Shit, Magnus!” Alec screamed as Magnus sat down on his cock, dropping down quickly and with little finesse. He looked down and watched Magnus roll his hips, seeing his cock slide in and out of Magnus’ tight, warm heat. 

“Fuck.” Magnus moaned as he gripped Alec’s thighs, using them as leverage to bounce on his cock. He gasped as the tip of Alec’s dick rubbed against his prostate with every bounce. He looked over his shoulder and saw how Alec’s eyes were locked on where they were joined. “You like that?” He questioned and Alec nodded. Magnus stopped moving and Alec let out a loud whine. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes, yes! Thank you!” Alec answered quickly. “I like it. I love it. Please, don’t stop. Don’t st-OP!” Alec yelled as Magnus started to move again, the pulsing turning back into vibration as Magnus bounced. “Thank you! So good, so good. Ah! Please…”

“Please what?” Magnus bit his lip to hold back his moan. “Shit, do all shadowhunters have such big dicks? Fuck!”

“Please, let me cum.” Alec begged. “Need to cum, please.” Alec continued to beg. He watched as Magnus stopped bouncing and slid off his cock. Alec whimpered loudly. “Pl-.”

Magnus shushed him as he turned around to face him. He straddled Alec again before sinking back down onto his cock. “You want to cum?” Magnus asked as he rolled his hips. 

“Yes!” Alec quickly answered.

Magnus ran his fingers up Alec’s chest, reaching up to flick at the nipple clamps. “You want to cum inside me?” He asked as he pulled at the clamps.

Alec gasped as Magnus pulled at the clamps. “Wanna cum inside you.” Alec answered. “Please, wanna fill you up.”

Magnus moaned at Alec’s words. He leaned down to press his lips to Alec’s lips, his hips still moving as his hands moved to Alec’s shoulders. He gripped them tightly, keeping himself grounded as Alec’s cock assaulted his prostate. Magnus moved to suck marks into Alec’s jaw and neck as his hips faltered. “Fuck.” Magnus moaned, he felt his stomach tighten and his hole clenching around Alec’s cock. “I want you to cum in.” Magnus moaned and waved his hand to take the spell off Alec’s cock as he felt his own orgasm approaching. “Come on. Cum for your prince.”

“Magnus!” Alec yelled as he cock twitched and exploded as soon as the spell was lifted and Magnus told him to cum. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body convulsed, spasming as he emptied into his husband. An ugly sound that he had never made before left his mouth before chanting Magnus’ name like a prayer to the Angel.

“Oh, Alexander!” Magnus moaned as he reached down to touch his cock. It only took a few tugs for him to cum, spilling his cum across Alec’s stomach. He collapsed on top of Alec, his breathing harsh as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s middle. “You okay?” Magnus mumbled against Alec’s chest.   

“You’re amazing.” Alec breathed out and Magnus chuckled as he moved to look up at his husband. 

“Why, thank you.” Magnus smiled. “But that wasn’t my question.”

“I’m amazing.” Alec answered, smiled plastered to his face as his body twitched involuntarily. “I think I’m still cumming...is that even possible?” He questioned and Magnus chuckled, pressing a kiss to Alec’s chest. 

“I think we both need a bath.” Magnus answered as he snapped his fingers. The ropes disappeared and Alec’s arms fell onto the pillows. Magnus let out a quiet moan as he slid off Alec’s softening cock. He moved off his husband and made his way off the bed, starting toward their master bath. 

“Mags…” Alec called out and Magnus stopped, turning around to look at Alec. “You forgot to take off the clamps.” Alec reminded him and Magnus just smirked.

“No, I didn’t.” He answered before walking into the bathroom and Alec felt a shiver go up his spine. 

 

“I fucking love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. A few people requested a breeding kink story and I just want them to know that I didn't forget about it and I am working on it. I'm hoping to have it up soon. 
> 
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
